What Happens in New York, Stays in New York
by tommosnerd
Summary: Finn is on a business conference in New York City for a week and is engaged to Quinn Fabray, but what happens when he wakes up and finds out he's already married to Rachel Berry. What happens in New York, Stays in New York. Finchel Future Fic.
1. My Happy Ending

What Happens in New York, Stays in New York

**A:N/ New Fic! I was watching a movie and this AMAZING idea came into my head. ;) And I'm well aware that my Author's Notes are usually incredibly incredibly long and my consistent rambling is something that most people find quite irritating but I honestly have nothing else to say. Despite the fact I just spent an Author's Note talking about Author's Notes. ANYWAYS this is a Finchel fic (WOAH WHAT?! shocker I know guys, I'm just so spontaneous). And before I end this really long Author's Note I would like to say that this is going to be a slightly long story but as this is being written I would love to do and One-Shot prompts you guys have for me! You can tell me the pairing you'd like me to write about as well, the list of pairings i support are in my bio so you can check that out or if you have any other pairing I'd still be happy to do it! I WILL NOT DO BROCHEL OR FUINN THOUGH. JUST NO. So well this was support to be short but anyways...**

**.xx**

**Disclaimer: I'M RYAN MURPHY GUYS, jk I don't own Glee.**

* * *

What he was doing in some weird Irish pub in the heart of New York City, he didn't know. He was supposed to be happy, he was on a business trip in a huge city, with his best friend. He was getting married in one week to his beautiful fiancé Quinn. Life was great, and he felt like crap. He was sitting on a bar stool utterly frustrated. Life had been so much easier when he was in High School. When he had football, and Glee club. Glee club, he'd missed that a lot. Quinn was happy there too, at least that's what he remembered. Once they had started dating again after he graduated from Ohio State and she moved back to Lima from Yale, she couldn't care less about his music. She hadn't changed at all since High School. Once she'd found out that Finn was the head of a huge sporting goods company she immediately tried to win him back, and it worked. Sort of. He had graduated as the big 'Star' quarterback of the Buckeyes. He'd even been asked to join the NFL draft, but he'd politely rejected the offer, stating that he wanted to settle down and "truly begin his life." Then he talked to Puck about starting a business and BOOM now they were millionaires, and in a huge city for a conference. Puck was out in some big fancy bar probably having the time of his life, and here was Finn in a bar that looked like it was part of a sad 1980's movie. Everything was so perfect, but why was it so wrong? He was sitting there in self-pity when he heard a voice, a voice that he'd never forget.

"Give me the regular Steve." Rachel lazily called out to the bar tender. She was exhausted and a few shots would do her good. She was prepared for her regular evening affair of getting drunk and singing karaoke, watching everybody cheer loudly and pretend that she was on Broadway. That was until a something completely unexpected happened.

"Rachel?"

She choked on her drink as she heard that familiar low husky voice. She looked up and saw the face she hadn't seen for 8 years. Since the day when he'd broken up with her, "set her free". The face that she hated and loved more than anything else in the world. She scrunched up her nose and realized that he had barely changed since their days at McKinley, expect he was more toned and a bit more rugged.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, what a pleasure."

He looked down at the petite girl in front of him. She was wearing a grey tank top with a red plaid button down shirt, that wasn't buttoned. She had a grey beanie pull back her hair and was wearing incredibly short denim shorts. On her feet were city-worn converse splattered with mud. She still had the million dollar smile but the ambition that was once found in her big brown eyes was completely gone. He took a seat next to her and watched as she accidentally spilled a bit of her drink on her shirt.

"Shit," she cursed and attempted wiping the liquid off with her bare fingers.

"Here I got it," he took a napkin and wiped the liquid off her chest, dangerously near to her breasts. "Since when does Rachel Berry swear?" He chuckles and remembers how heavily against vulgar language she was back in High School.

"Since," she took a sip of her drink, then held it up in front of his face. "I started having fun." She gave him a smirk then got up and headed towards the karaoke station, she opened her mouth, and Finn nearly fell out of his seat. He's heard her sing before, but he can't seem to get enough, and then he realized this is what he has missed so much.

_Let's talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something you said?_  
_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say (they say)_  
_They tell you I'm difficult_  
_But so are they_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know you?_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
_Thanks for acting like you cared_  
_And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_It's nice to know we had it all_  
_Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

She clumsily bowed as the entire bar erupted in cheers. She giggled and flashed a huge grin before returning to her seat next to Finn. She talked on and on and he tried to pay attention but all he could do was look at her. He realized that this is what he had missed so much. Hearing her voice, hearing her laugh. But why was she in a run-down pub like this? Shouldn't she be at some 'Broadway-Exclusive' place? And why hadn't he been invited to any of her musicals? He was about to ask when he heard her phone vibrate.

"Dammit I'm late!" She sloppily got a few dollars from her purse and left it on the counter-top, she was about to run out but Finn grasped her wrist. It was so tiny in his large hands.

"I'm here for a week and I've missed you Rach, I want to talk, we used to be really good friends ya' know?" _We were supposed to get married. _

She gave him a sincere smile and replied, "I'd like that Finn. A lot actually, how about the Café at the end of 24th street? 7PM. And here," she scribbled down her number on his hand.

"Call me." Then she ran out.

He watched her long dark hair bob up and down against her back as she speed-walked out of there bar. He missed her. He needed her. He needed Rachel Barbra Berry in his life again.

* * *

**A:N/ Song Credit: Avril Lavigne: My Happy Ending.**

**So anyways it'd mean the world to me if you all Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed! SO DO IT NOW ;) Anyways it's late so I'm going to bed, Night guys! I'll try to update ASAP... be patient young ones :P**

**.xx**


	2. Faithfully

What Happens in New York, Stays in New York

**A:N/ Thank you guys so much for all the reviews it really REALLY means a lot! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story in my life. So please keep on reviewing because it's really helpful and means a TON! Fav and follow too pwease! So I'd still like to remind you guys for One-Shot prompts (doesn't HAVE to be Finchel) cause I LOVE writing one-shots! So if you have any requests just write it in your reviews or PM me? I'll try to update a LOT, but as soon as school starts updates will be slightly slow so pleaseeeee be patient! Disclaimer: I don't own glee y'all. - Is that how Ohioans talk? Cause that was my attempt, I'm sorry I'm Canadian.**

* * *

"Well look at you Finn! You look so..fancy!" Rachel gushed as the two sat across from each other at a coffee shop.

"You don't look the same either Rach, what happened to all the animal sweaters?"

"I probably have a few of them around somewhere." She smiled up at him, then took a sip of her coffee.

This was how their conversation went on. Hours passed as they rekindled old memories or laughed at some old inside jokes. This was easily the happiest Rachel had been in the past few years. She felt a bit like her old self again, the laughs stopped as soon as their conversation changed it's topic to current events.

"I actually wanted to go to the NFl, ya' know? But Quinn said it would be more 'stable' to just start up a business with the fame that I'd already gathered. So that's what I did." Finn explained. He hadn't talked to anyone about this but even after 8 years he felt like he could open up to Rachel. She listened and nodded understandingly. "So what about you? How's Broadway?"

Rachel's eyes grew big and she choked on her coffee, "We should go, it's late and the coffee shop should be closing soon and I'd rather not be a nuisance to the owners." She said that sentence all in one breath then quickly stood up and gathered her things. Finn watched her, confused. Broadway used to be her favorite topic, she would go on and on about it but recently as soon as he brought up the topic she'd shoot it down in an instance.

She was just about to leave when he called out to her "Rachel! Wait." She turned around to face him once again. "I was wondering if you'd like to come back to my hotel with me."

Her mouth fell open and she blinked a few times as if to make sure she had heard him correctly. Finn's face became red when he realized what connotations his badly worded sentence held.

"Shit, no I didn't mean it like that I just thought that ya' know Puck's there and you haven't seen him either so maybe you'd like to see Puck or watch like Animal Planet but we don't have to cause I know you're like vegan or vegetarian and I don't know if vegantarians have issues with animals eating animals but I don't-" Rachel's laugh cut off his rambling.

"I'd love to Finn," Rachel said still laughing. The entire ride to to hotel Rachel made fun of Finn and Finn stayed quiet with the exception of a few "Shuddup's". It was just like they were back in High School.

* * *

"Well lookie here, if it isn't Berry." Puck said as soon as Rachel walked into the room.

"Noah," She addressed him with a nod of her head. Finn smiled, even after all these years Rachel was the only one who called Puck by his first name.

"Damn Berry you look hot. Why didn't you dress like that back at McKinley? You know if you ever-"

Finn cleared his throat cutting Puck off, "Don't you have somewhere to be Puckerman?"

Puck looked up at Finn with a knowing look in his eyes. "Yeah I'm just heading out, have fun losers." Puck slammed the door behind him as he exited the room, probably to some bar somewhere.

Finn sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on the TV. Funny Girl was playing on one of the Broadway Classics channels. "Look Rach! Hey why don't you tell me about some of your musicals?"

Rachel quickly pressed the power button on the TV. "You're in New York, you should be having fun, come on let's go out!"

Finn didn't argue as she dragged him out of the room. Yet he still wondered why she refused to talk about her career.

* * *

"Come on let loose a little Finn!" Rachel said to him, then she exploded in a fit of giggles.

Finn chuckled, "Never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Berry told ME to let loose."

They were sitting in crowded bar. The music was blasting loudly and some drunk girl was screeching out words at the karaoke station. Finn was starting to get slightly fuzzy, but Rachel was already full on drunk.

"Finn." She looked at him completely serious. "Are you a zombie. If you are I need to know because I'd rather not be one myself."

Finn laughed, "Rach I think you've had a bit too much."

"Au contraire. I think you haven't had ENOUGH!" Rachel screamed at him with a huge grin plastered on her face. Then her face brightened. "We should have a shot contest Finn!"

"That's a horrible idea Rach."

"Pleaseeee Finn! For meee," her speech was already slurred. But no sane person could resist a Rachel Berry pout.

* * *

Finn had won easily, Rachel had always been a lightweight. Now the two leaned against each other as they walked the streets of New York. Neither of them had a single sense of right or wrong, they just stumbled along living in the moment. Then Rachel started singing. Even when she was drunk her voice was perfect.

_Highway run_  
_Into the midnight sun_  
_Wheels go round and round_  
_You're on my mind_

Finn grinned down at her. He remembered this song from regionals, sophomore year. The year he had met Rachel Berry. The day he had told her that he loved her. Finn began the next verse.

_Restless hearts_  
_Sleep alone tonight_  
_Sending all my love_  
_Along the wire_

They both giggled and screamed out the rest of the song, completely un-harmonized.

_They say that the road_  
_Ain't no place to start a family_  
_Right down the line_  
_It's been you and me_  
_And lovin' a music man_  
_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_  
_Oh, girl, you stand by me_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

_Circus life_  
_Under the big top world_  
_We all need the clowns_  
_To make us smile_  
_Through space and time_  
_Always another show_  
_Wondering where I am_  
_Lost without you_

_And being apart_  
_Ain't easy on this love affair_  
_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_  
_I get the joy of rediscovering you_  
_Oh, girl, you stand by me_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh_  
_Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh_  
_Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh_  
_Faithfully_  
_I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours_  
_Ever yours_  
_Faithfully_

Rachel and Finn both laughed as they finished the song.

"Finn," Rachel mumbled "That was the day you told me you loved me. But that's a lie since you're marrying Quinnnn"

"It's not a lie Rach-" before he could finish Rachel squealed in excitement.

"I've never been in a church Finn. I think it's cause I'm a Jew but maybe the church just hates me. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings church." Rachel said sincerely.

Finn chuckled, "I think the church accepts your apologies Rach, let's go inside, maybe we'll find another Grilled Cheesus!"

* * *

They opened the door to the hotel room and Rachel stumbled over and passed out on his bed. He was too tired to walk over to Puck's bed or the couch so he just fell beside her.

He heard Puck yell "WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Finn just shut his eyes and ignored his best friend. He had too much of a headache to deal with Puck right now. All he wanted to do was sleep, it was probably too early to be up anyways. Then he heard Rachel scream. Rachel? Why was Rachel here? He opened his eyes to see Rachel in his bed staring up at a balloon, it took a second for his vision to settle and he read the white words imprinted on the blue balloon.

JUST MARRIED!

"HOLY FUCK!"

* * *

**A:N/ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAV! Thanks for reading! I'm hungry so I'm gonna make a sandwich now bye.**


	3. Loser

**A:N/ Thank you ALL so so so much for all the support this story has been getting! Y'all have no idea how much all of your reviews, favs, and follows mean to me! So I THANK every single one of you for all of your support and keep on reviewing. Sorry about my inconsistent update schedule, but I have decided that since school starts soon, starting September 1st I'll be updating on Thursday every week. I'll try my best to stick to that but it might change a bit. Although since it is still summer I will be updating far more often than once a week. Also One-Shot prompts, I LOVE LOVE LOVE them! And a big thanks to all of you who read my Author's Notes! Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: Why don't you guess?**

* * *

What Happens in New York, Stays in New York

Rachel's first instinct was to check under the covers to make sure she still had her clothes on and thankfully, she was fully clothed. Then she did what any normal person would do in this situation. She fainted.

Finn watched as Rachel fell back onto the floor with a loud thud. He winced and felt sympathetic pain in his own head. His focus then came back to the matter at hand, he was married. And engaged. Finn Hudson was married to his ex-fiancé Rachel Berry, while being engaged to his ex-girlfriend who had become his current fiancé, Quinn Fabray. In simpler terms, Finn was fucked. He looked up at Puck who was utterly confused as he read what Finn guessed was his marriage certificate.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Puck asked more calmly, than his initial reaction.

"I-I don't remember," Wow, his head hurt like hell.

"How can you possibly be drunk enough to FORGET GETTING MARRIED."

"I don't know, now will you help get Rachel off the floor!" Rachel would be even angrier if she found herself on the floor and he needed her in a good mood if he was going to figure this out.

"Dude you are in some fucked up shit," Puck laughed as he lifted the tiny girl off the floor.

"Don't you dare laugh Puckerman."

* * *

Rachel got up and looked at her surroundings. She wasn't in her room, and then the events of the morning had come flooding back to her mind. Finn looked at her as if he was afraid she was going to faint again. She glared at him, gathered her stuff and did one of her infamous "Storm Out's".

"Rach wait!" she heard him call behind her. _Who does he think he is?_

"Go away Finn."

"You running away isn't going to solve this problem Rachel." She knew he was right so she turned to face him, but kept her mouth shut.

"So we're married.." Finn said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

That made Rachel blow up, she wasn't one to stay quiet anyways. "You think I don't know that Finn!? I LOATHE you, it's practically impossible for you to even comprehend how tragic and abominable this event is! You're an ignorant, oblivious idiot and I spent 8 years, EIGHT YEARS FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, getting over you. And you're engaged to that terrible excuse for a human being Quinn Fabray and she'll commit homicide as soon as she finds out and Oh My GOD what about my LIFE FINN?! I do NOT want to be a DIVORCED woman! There are records of this! My whole image is ruined and I hate you Finn, I Hate you so much."

Rachel was became less angry and more upset as the speech ended. She had tears streaming down her face. She had to stop crying, she wasn't weak, she was Rachel Barbra Berry, but her tears refused to obey her commands.

Finn hated seeing her cry, no matter how much his pride wanted him to say that it was a mutual fault and not entirely his, he just wanted her to stop crying. Finn hated when girls cried, but when Rachel cried he felt as if his heart was being ripped out.

"Well I didn't understand half of that.." That earned a small laugh from Rachel. He wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her in a hug, and she cried into his chest for a few minutes before backing away and looking up at him.

"Finn do you mind if we discuss this tomorrow? I just, I need some time to think. I apologize for yelling at you."

Despite the fact that he wanted her to stay so he could discuss their problem, he understood. He was shocked at how she apologized though. Quinn never apologized and yelled at him all the time, without even the slightest consideration for his feelings.

_"Quinn I have wanted this since I was like seven years old! How could you possibly not want me to join the NFL draft?" Finn yelled, he hardly ever raised his voice but he couldn't believe what his girlfriend's reaction had been to what was certainly, the most exciting thing to ever happen to him._

_"BECAUSE you won't be home that OFTEN Finn, we live together now and I'd rather not stay at home all the damn time in fact I only came back to this stupid town of Lima FOR YOU and you are so inconsiderate that you'd rather play the stupidest god damn game on the planet! It's either me or football Finn."_

Finn nodded at the tiny brunette and she took that as a 'yes' and headed back to her own apartment.

* * *

"But seriously man, I know you fuck up all the time but man this, this tops em' all."

Finn sat on the corner of his bed with his head in his hands trying to think of someway out of this, it didn't help that Puck kept reminding him of how big an idiot he was. The first thing he had to do was call Quinn, their wedding was in two weeks so he had to tell her he got a deal or something and had to stay in New York for longer. She was going to be pissed, but he'd rather see 'Pissed at your coming home late when our wedding's in a few weeks Quinn' rather than 'Furious at the fact that your married to your ex-fiancé Quinn'. So he searched his bed for his phone, deciding that extending his time here would make the most sense at the moment. Instead of a black iPhone in a plain black case, he found a white iPhone in a sparkly pink case.

"Shit."

* * *

Did the world have something against her? Rachel sat on her bed and glared at the black device she had grabbed instead of her white one. As soon as she'd come out of the shower she had heard a not-so-familiar ringtone. Now she was shooting homicidal glances at the black iPhone while sitting in nothing other than a towel. That was until she heard a knock on her door. She contemplated getting dressed first but it was probably the neighbors dropping by to say they accidentally got her mail.

Rachel opened the door with nothing on except a towel. Finn's cheeks flushed and he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting from her face, and having a conversation wasn't what Little Finn had in mind. Rachel coughed loudly and Finn's gaze shot up to her eyes. He did one of his infamous half-smiles and held out the her phone in the palm of his hand.

Rachel glared at him, walked inside, picked his phone off of her bed and threw it across the hall way until it hit the wall on the other side, then she slammed the door in his face. Out of all the girls he could've accidentally married, Finn had to marry the most uptight, stubborn, and temperamental girl on the planet.

He walked back to his hotel with his hands in his pockets and began to sing softly.

_In the time of chimpanzees_  
_I was a monkey_  
_Butane in my veins_  
_So I'm out to cut the junkie_  
_With the plastic eyeballs,_  
_Spray-paint the vegetables_  
_Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose_  
_Kill the headlights_  
_And put it in neutral_  
_Stock car flaming' with a loser_  
_And the cruise control_  
_Baby's in Reno with the vitamin D_  
_Got a couple of couches,_  
_Sleep on the love seat_  
_Someone keeps saying'_  
_I'm insane to complain_  
_About a shotgun wedding_  
_And a stain on my shirt_  
_Don't believe everything that you breathe_  
_You get a parking violation_  
_And a maggot on your sleeve_  
_So shave your face_  
_With some mace in the dark_  
_Saving' all your food stamps_  
_And burning' down the trailer park_

_Soy un perdedor_  
_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_Soy un perdedor_  
_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_Forces of evil in a bozo nightmare_  
_Banned all the music with a phony gas chamber_  
_'Cuz one's got a weasel_  
_And the other's got a flag_  
_One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag_  
_With the rerun shows_  
_And the cocaine nose-job_  
_The daytime crap of the folksinger slop_  
_He hung himself with a guitar string_  
_Slap the turkey-neck_  
_And it's hanging' from a pigeon wing_  
_You can't write if you can't relate_  
_Trade the cash for the beef_  
_For the body for the hate_  
_And my time is a piece of wax_  
_Falling' on a termite_  
_Who's choking' on the splinters_

_Soy un perdedor_  
_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me_

_Soy un perdedor_  
_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_Soooooooyy..._

_Soy un perdedor_  
_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_Soy un perdedor_  
_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_Soy un perdedor_  
_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_Soy un perdedor_  
_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

__He did some messed up shit in his past life or something cause the world just fucking hated him.

* * *

**A:N/ Review Review Review! :) **

**Song Credit: Loser- BECK.**

**I was watching Sesame Street the other day (don't question my motives) and they did a PARODY OF GLEE. It was so accurate and I like died laughing, though no little kids would actually understand it... but anyways, if you're bored go look up "Sesame Street: G" on youtube.**

**Thank you for all your support and don't stop reviewing, following, and favoriting - that's not a word I know.**

**.xx**


	4. AUTHOR'S MESSAGE PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I know you have all been insanely patient and I just want you all to know that I am most definitely continuing this Fanfic! It's just that I'm super busy right now with sports and school and singing so I'm so so so soooo sorry and I feel really really bad but just stay patient and thanks for all your reviews, they mean so much to me and I was too lazy to split this long sentence into multiple sentences so yeah. That's pretty much it, and once again thanks for all your support! Another thing I would love for you guys to do is in your reviews comment a song you would want a chap about (since each chapter revolves around a song and yeah)THANKS AND SORRY! Bye. Also this has no relevance whatsoever but does anyone know why AMC's cups are so big?**

**.xx**


End file.
